


Waiting for Superman

by barakatballs



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: High School AU, Jock/Nerd, M/M, ambreigns - Freeform, football jock!Roman, my first ambreigns, nerd!dean, yes the title comes from the daughtry song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe I'm falling for a nerd."<br/>"Ouch, okay I prefer the term comic book enthusiast."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Superman

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for jock!Roman and comic book nerd!Dean  
> this was so much fun to write tbh, hope y'all enjoy <3  
> I even added some stardust!cody

“You’re just like Flash Thompson, and I’m Peter Parker.”

Roman spun around to face the one who said that. The young Samoan was greeted with a pale face adorned in blood trickling cuts and vibrant blue eyes, one in particular surrounded by a bruising wound. Despite the injuries, a cheeky smile was plastered on the victim’s face, as if he was proud of what he just said.

Minutes ago, Roman walked into the lunchroom with friend Seth Rollins by his side, carrying their trays to sit with the Authority - Pensacola High’s football team. The team along with their cheerleader girlfriends sat comfortably by their table, the boys flinging pieces of fries at each other childishly as their girlfriends chatted on the recent gossip. The captain of the Authority, Hunter, acknowledged Roman and Seth with a holler, “And here he comes! The one and only Roman Reigns!” The table erupted into roars of cheers and shouts, all applauding Roman for the Authority’s recent game the previous Saturday where Roman scored the touchdown. Seth joined in the applauding, patting his friend with his free hand as they both sat down.

“Oh c’mon guys,” Roman said with a laugh. “Are you guys going to do this every time I enter a room?” The entire team laughed at the quarterback’s comment, although Roman was beginning to find it – along with the entire school body – quite annoying.

“But Roman what you did there was unbelievable!” Cody Rhodes was still in complete awe from last Saturday. “You were running as if in the speed of light!”

“Only you would know the actual speed of light, Cody.” Ted DiBiase Jr. commented as he dogged down his burger.

Cody was swift to defend his knowledge. 

“It’s 299,792,458 [meters per second](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metre_per_second).”

“Oh look at Dusty’s boy; he really does hit the books after all!” Ted snapped back with a grin.

Cody almost jumped off his seat until Hunter pushed him down. “Guys, guys, guys!” Hunter shook his head. “This isn’t about who’s smarter than who, it’s about Roman!”

“Please.” Roman forced a smile. “That was three days ago guys, shouldn’t we be focusing on our next match?” Again the team broke into roars of laughter, not taking the young quarterback seriously.

Stephanie McMahon, Hunter’s beautiful and devoted girlfriend, cut into the laughter. “You earned the team their first win in weeks, almost a month really,” Stephanie said as she sat on Hunter’s lap. “We have every reason to celebrate.” Roman’s brow rose, could Stephanie be saying what he thought she was saying?

“That’s why this Saturday,” a smile widened on Stephanie’s lips as she said, “I am going to host a party at my place for the Authority’s big win!”

“Oh God no,” Roman muttered his breath, his comment drowned in the cheering.

“Roman!” Seth whispered excitedly in his friend’s ear. “We’re going to Stephanie McMahon’s house! Do you know who her dad is?”

“Vince McMahon.” Roman answered dully.

“Yes!” Seth grinned, “aka the richest man alive!” Roman could all but smile at Seth; he could see his friend was most definitely excited and Roman would hate to see Seth upset if he refused going to the party. Seth wasn’t even part of the football team, frankly he was a nobody who just happened to be in the wrestling team but that was all. But through his friendship with Roman, Seth had gained popularity and recognition.

Roman looked up to see a grinning Stephanie and Hunter, their expression asking _so what do you say?_ Roman glanced at Seth before he turned back to his teammates.

“I can’t wait.”

Instantly, the entire table broke into chats in what they were going to bring, wear, and do at the party which was still vaguely being planned out. Roman began devouring his burger when he felt a sudden tug on his ponytail. _God he hated that._

“What the hell -” Roman began but silenced himself when he turned around.

“Randy.”

Seth quickly focused his attention to his food. Prior to his sudden popularity, Randy along with his friends Kane and Dave Batista had the habit of rounding up a lone Seth and attempting to beat the life out of him. Thankfully, Roman would always interfere. Because of that, Roman’s relationship with Randy has been strained.

Randy’s intense pale blue eyes locked with Roman’s coffee colored ones. The stare was intense as none said a word, but Roman eased down when Randy flashed a small smile.

“Congratulations on the touchdown.”

“Thank you.” Roman said, turning his back to focus on his meal. Roman wasn’t comfortable with Randy being on the team, but Randy’s father was the star champion in his time so it was Randy’s duty to continue the legacy. Roman just had to deal with it.

Roman sipped on his milk carton, his eyes roaming the lunchroom trying to find something or someone to keep him entertained besides the chattering coming from his table. Nothing caught his interest. Hoping to see if Seth had anything interesting to say Roman turned his head but saw Seth scribbling furiously into his notebook, trying to finish his chemistry homework. Roman was contemplating to go outside until the sound of Randy snickering with his friends caught his interest. He couldn’t quite figure out what they were saying but he followed the direction where Batista’s finger was pointing, his gaze landing on a walking teenager clad in an oversized black hoodie with a tattered, yellowed _Batman_ symbol adorned on it. The teen’s face was hidden but Roman could see scruffy, twisted dirty blonde hair stick out underneath from the hood.

 _Who was this kid?_ Roman felt a wave of concern for the teen wash over him when he saw Batista whisper something into Randy’s ear and a wide grin grow on Randy’s face. _And what are they going to do to him?_  

Roman didn’t have any time react; before he knew it the teen suddenly collapsed and smacked the pavement face first. The teen’s tray was squashed underneath him, ruining his hoodie with the stains of tomato sauce and milk. Randy threw his head back, his mouth captivated with laughter. Hunter snorted as Stephanie snickered with her girlfriends. The entire table with the exception of Roman and Seth were in fits of cackling. “Holy shit is he okay?” Seth whispered to Roman. Before Roman could speak, it seemed the teen already answered Seth’s question as it got up on its legs. With the hood pulled back, Roman was able to see the teen’s vibrant, wild blue eyes, scruffy brown-golden hair equipped with growing stubble, and bleeding nose. The teen glanced at Roman for a mere second until it turned its attention to Randy - by smacking the back of his head.

Everyone’s laughter halted. Randy’s icy blue eyes widened for a second after the impact, his head turning slowly to face the bleeding teenager. “Did you fucking hit me?”

Roman could feel Seth clutch his wrist, a notion that should leave before all hell breaks loose. But Roman shook his hand free.

“Is my nose bleeding?” The teenager answered just seconds before Kane and Batista jumped off their seats, pinning the struggling and kicking teen against the wall with his arms. Randy immediately jumped into action, pounding his fists into the teenager’s face and stomach furiously. Hunter looked ready to join in but Stephanie placed her hand on his, a signal for _not right now._

With every punch Randy delivered, the teen would sputter a laugh. “Is that all you got?”

Randy snapped. With his elbow, Randy jabbed it directly in the teen’s eye. The teen hollered in pain, his body writhing helpless under Kane’s and Dave’s grasp. Roman couldn’t handle it anymore, anymore punches and Randy was going to kill this kid. Roman avoided Seth’s grasp to hold him back as he ran after Randy, pulling him backwards roughly by the shoulders. “Randy, stop!” The instant Randy turn around, the teen kicked his leg up and smacked Randy directly in the back with his boot. Randy spun around and reared back, ready to deliver a punch right in the other eye until Roman grasped it. The teen was a bleeding, gasping mess as Roman saw him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Randy attempted to rip his hand free but Roman’s grasp was tight. “Let go of me, Roman!” When Roman didn’t move, Randy slammed his fist into Roman’s cheek.

That was the final straw for Seth as he lunged forward from his seat and slammed onto Randy.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” echoed in the lunchroom by everyone. Roman pulled off a raging and kicking Seth off a homicidal Randy, only to be speared by Batista. Cody decided to punch Ted on his remark earlier. And together, Kane and Randy were beating the living daylights out of the teenager. Someone would of have gotten killed if it wasn’t for Principal Lana to enter the scene, her thick Russian accent voice screeching _“Stop!”_

Roman saw Dustin, Cody’s older brother, hauled his brother over his shoulder as students Kofi and Daniel were picking the beaten students who were dragged into the brawl. For the teen, he tried to escape the scene until Principal Lana pointed him out. “Someone take him to the nurse, _now.”_ No student moved, their fear of Randy Orton, amplifying their decision to leave the kid alone. When no one stirred, Principal Lana grunted in frustration. She spun around observing the students, trying to pick the less bloody when her eyes fell on Roman. “Roman, accompany Dean Ambrose to the nurse this instant!” 

Dean’s blue eyes glanced at Roman’s; Dean was currently occupied with stuffing a napkin up his noise.

Not wanting to get into any more trouble – Roman already knew he was signed up for suspension – he quickly made his way towards the exit, titling his head as signal for Dean to follow. Dean obeyed.

The nurse ordered Dean to hold his head back to stop the blood flow as she examined Roman’s cheek and ribs. A big, black bruise tainted Roman’s abdomen and he was ordered to lie down. The nurse had 10 + students to check up on as well, but she was aware of the heated friction. “Roman and Dean, Room 101 is unoccupied. There is a bench there for you Roman to lie down on, and Dean you can seat wherever you want, just keep your head back.” The nurse opened the door for the two young men to leave. “And please, _don’t kill each other.”_

Room 101 was one flight upstairs. Roman avoided Dean’s gaze as they silently made their way upstairs and into the unlocked room. It wasn’t until Roman closed the door when Dean finally spoke.

“You’re just like Flash Thompson, and I’m Peter Parker.”

Roman was expecting a “Thank you” or a “Why did you help me?” Something amongst those lines but not that.

“Who?” Roman perked an eyebrow.

“Flash Thompson.” Dean answered in a matter of fact way as if Roman should’ve known who he was talking about.

Roman clutched his aching abdomen as he walked to the bench. “I don’t know who you’re talking about, Dean.”

“Flash Thompson from Spider-Man,” Dean sat on the edge of the teacher’s desk, crumbling the bloody napkin since the bleeding has stopped. “He was a jock, y’know like those assholes who fucked me up today, so I’m like Peter Parker, right?” Dean didn’t wait for Roman to say anything, he continued anyway. “But the thing is Flash Thompson, actually helped Peter out; sure he’d beat him up once in a while but in the end, he stood up for the guy. Even in when he lost his legs, but it’s all good because he bonded with the Venom symbiote so now he’s a good guy.” 

Roman was speechless. _What the hell is this kid talking about?_

“Um cool.” That was all that Roman managed to say.

But Dean wasn’t finished. “But now that I think about it, you’re not really Flash Thompson. You’re more of a Bruce Banner type of guy.”

Now that was a name Roman has heard before, “The Hulk, right?”

Dean nodded his head, “Yeah, yeah him!”

“So am I a big angry green monster?” Roman chuckled.

Roman immediately regretted his question because Dean went into a 10 minute explanation and philosophy course of how Roman’s quietness was parallel to the humble, meek Banner but on the field where Roman went – quote: “a titanic mass of god given power” - and how it was similar to the Hulk.

Roman could see Dean was getting a kick out of showing off his comic book knowledge; he couldn’t believe this kid was for real.

“So which storyline do you follow for the Hulk?” Dean asked suddenly.

Roman laughed too quickly. “Nah, I don’t read Marvel comics but as a kid, I’d watch Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk on TV.”

“What about Lynda Carter’s _Wonder Woman?_ ” Dean asked with a wink.

Roman smiled, “I was and is still in love with her."

The two students – in have never interacted ever before – both laughed. It was in the conversation that the two students had forgotten their wounds.

“So what DC comics do you read?” Dean crossed his arms. “You said you don’t read Marvel comics.”

“Well I,” Roman was looking for the right words. “I haven’t read a comic book in ages, but when I used to, it was always Superman.”

“Superman?” Dean said with a clear hint of disgust “Oh god, why Superman?”

Roman was taken back. “I’m assuming I have a Superman hater.” 

Dean pulled his spoiled Batman sweatshirt. “Um hello, Batman kicks ass.”

“Batman doesn’t even have superpowers!” Roman argued.

“That’s what makes him so much _interesting_ ,” Dean was full on defending his hero. “Superman is so boring, he always gets the girl, has all the perfect superpowers, and you’re going to tell me that _no one_ knows his secret identity when all he wears are glasses and slicks his hair to the left!”

“Okay the third point I agree on.” Roman confessed. “But if you were to put those two together who would win?”

“Batman won against Superman!”

“How?”

Dean didn’t even pause; in perfect harmony he described _Dark Knight Returns_ without skipping a beat.

After a moment of silence, Roman spoke up.

“I’ll be damned.”

Dean grinned to himself, his smile reading _I just educated you_ in a cocky way.

“I guess you win, Dean.” Roman gave up. “Congratulations.”

Dean smiled but winced in pain, “Shit, everything hurts."

“Welcome to the club.” Roman opened his mouth to ask Dean how he knew all this knowledge, he was impressed nevertheless, when suddenly.

“ _Where the fuck is Dean Ambrose?”_

Randy Orton’s voice echoed the empty hallways.

Dean sighed.

“Not this shit again.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
